Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams
by Daedhira Dhna
Summary: Now 17, the gang return to Hogwarts for 7th Year. For Lily, this year is all about being Head Girl and passing her N.E.W.T.s. For James, this is his last chance to show Lily he cares. oh, and there's not just the Maruaders causing trouble!BAD SUMMARY!
1. Late As Usual

_Hey guys. Now, this is my very first fan-fic, so be nice - but I must say - there may be some sex in later Chapters! You have been warned! _

Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams.

Late As Usual.

"FREAK!" Petunia's voice echoed up the stairs. In two steps she had crossed the landing and burst through her sister's door. "FREAK!" She blinked. The curtains were open, sun streaming through the window. Unperturbed, she grabbed the rumpled duvet, her hand shaking, and tugged. "You're going to miss the tra-"

Lily was gone.

"MUM!" She screamed. "Where is my freak of a sister?!"

"She told you last night before she left. You were fantasising over that boy, Vernon or whatever - she Flooed over to her friend's - what's her name - Emmeline…Emmeline Vance. Yes that's it. She took her things."

Petunia blushed, her pale complexion darkening through ruddy pink, ruining her horsey face even more. Vernon Dursley was old news. She had been staring wistfully in his direction for nearly six months. Some said he didn't know she existed. That was not true. Oh, he knew she existed. Only thing was, he had a girlfriend.

"Well, never mind MUM - how was I supposed to know?"

"Petunia, if you don't stop yelling you will have to help me with the washing!" Petunia's mouth snapped shut. "Good. Now go eat you breakfast. Then I want you to pack your bag for school tomorrow."

Petunia flounced away, her eighteen year-old ragged blonde hair flowing out behind her.

oOo

Beeep. Beeep.

"Five more minutes…Em…how long 'til Hogwarts…"

Lily Evans sat up, looking around blearily, blinking. Twisting, she squinted through the half-darkness at the clock on Emmeline's beside table.

9:30

She sat bolt upright.

"Fuck!" Stretching out a hand, shaking, she switched on the lamp. It shone clear and true, illuminating the room. Small, but clean, like the rest of her house, Emmeline's private cubby-hole was comfortably furnished, with all the signs of belonging to a family of pure-blooded wizards. Lily averted her gaze from the mirror, knowing only too well what her hair looked like in the morning.

Grabbing the bed, she hauled herself up and was soon shaking Emmeline awake.

"Em? Em?!" She thought for a moment, then ripped off the covers.

"Aghh!" Her friend sat up so fast Lily thought someone had lit a Filibuster Firework on her behind. "Lily!"

"Em, if you don't come _now_, we are going to miss the train."

"Nah," Em snorted. "We're 17 now. We can apparate to the Platform."

Lily showed her the clock.

"NO!"

"Yes."

Emmeline leapt out of her bed as though scorched, grabbed the clothes she had laid out the night before and dashed into the bathroom. Sighing, Lily went down to breakfast.

Just as she was finishing her cornflakes, watching the sink fill itself with hot, soapy water and start washing up of it's own accord, Emmeline sashayed into the kitchen. With a flick of her wand, she toasted bread, spread jam, sat down and began to eat. Lily, levitating her plate to the sink, took the first good look of the morning of her best friend.

Emmeline was a tall, willowy girl with black, straight hair and piercing blue eyes, flecked with hazel. Her hips were well-formed, as were her breasts, and it was for this reason that she was considered quite a catch by all the boys at Hogwarts. Though she didn't care for anyone of them in particular, she had had almost as many boyfriends as Sirius Black, most famous of the Marauders, had had girlfriends, but despite being the most wanted couple at school, the two had never dated one-another.

"Your turn in the shower." Were the only words out of her mouth before she started to chomp.

At once, Lily tore her gaze away from her friend and dashed up the stairs to grab the clothes she had picked out the night before and scamper into the bathroom, one leg already out of her briefs.

Eventually, she levitated the trunks down, Emmeline joined her to clean her teeth, then, holding the handles of her owl's cage and Emmeline's cat's carrier, they twisted, feeling their way into nothingness. When they opened their eyes once more, the barrier that was all that was between them and the Hogwarts Express, lay before them.

OOo

James's eyes blinked in the darkness as Sirius looked down at him. Grey eyes stared deep into hazel. Finally, Sirius decided he had waited long enough, whispering: _Aguamenti_, squirting a jet of water from his wand tip which struck James in the face.

"Sirius!" He sat bolt upright, staring at his friend. Sirius had black hair of the kind that falls effortlessly into one's eyes, a perfect style in seconds. His grey eyes were playful and fun - these eyes had charmed many, some said nearly all, of the Hogwarts girls into submission.

Now, he did a gleeful dance, clapping his hands, dancing around in his boxers.

"Going back to Hogwarts, Hoggy, Hoggy, Warts!"

Still singing, he dressed with his usual care and danced off down the halls of the Potter Mansion. James followed about ten minutes later, still trying to brush his unruly mop of hair into a respectable style. He had just realised what going back to Hogwarts meant - he would see Lily again. This year was his last chance to win her over. And he'd changed over the summer. He really had; Sirius had even helped him, hating seeing him so miserable. He'd been trying to change i for her i ever since he had discovered her diary in the Common Room in 5th Year.

Flashback

_

* * *

Potter asked me out again today. Obviously, I said no. Obviously. But then he asked why. And that got me thinking. So here are the **reasons**__ I will never go out with James Potter:_

_He is so arrogant it makes me sick._

_He uses girls then dumps them after a week - as soon as he gets what he wants._

_He hexes people just for the fun of it._

_He pulls dangerous pranks._

_He is always messing up his hair 'cos he thinks it's cool to look like he's just got off his broom._

_He asks me out i at least i once every two days._

_He bugs me. _

End Flashback.

* * *

This, of course, led him off into a daydream of Lily; her fiery red hair that matched her temper; her green eyes that pierced straight to his soul - and the way she looked when she laughed.

Reaching the kitchen, where Sirius was lingering over a Full English Breakfast whilst chatting to his Mum, he coughed to announce his presence.

"Ah!" Linda Potter pulled him into a hug. "My second boy!" He wrestled away, grabbing an apple - suddenly, he wasn't hungry. All he could think of was Lily - what if he messed it up and she hated him even more? What if she didn't believe the badge that lay in his trunk in the Hall, his badge that showed he was Head Boy?

Seeing James' face, Sirius glanced at the clock.

"Fuck!" He swore. It was ten to eleven. "Late as usual."

Five minutes later, after cleaning their teeth, going to the loo and finding shoes, wands and (in Sirius' case) spare pants, they turned, blinked out, the sight of Linda Potter crying, waving goodbye to "her boys", snatched away, and Apparated, landing perfectly and neatly on Platform ¾, just in front of the barrier.

Trouble was, someone came running through behind them, crashed into Sirius' back, and all four collapsed in a tangle of legs, arms, trolleys, trunks, owls, cats, rucksacks and heads on the platform. Sirius, to his delight, ended up with his head buried in the butt of Hogwarts' most beautiful girl, though he couldn't recognise her, having only seen her butt so far. James, however, was face to face with someone _very_ familiar.

He groaned.

_Lily._

_So there it is. Hope its OK, and sorry if the italics went a bit wrong. Please Review! I'm not posting another chapter 'til I have 20 Reveiws, so PLEASE!!! _


	2. Home At Last

-1_Right, so I didn't wait for 20 Reviews, but WHO CARES? Not you, right. OK, so I forgot to add a Disclaimer last time so here it is:_

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, and James sucks socks for a thrill. _

Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams

Home At Last

"Potter!" James groaned again, then steeled himself for the explosion. "What _do _you think you are doing?" He tried to listen, while attempting to block out the screams of her friend, Emmeline - "SIRIUS BLACK! GET YOUR PERVERTED FAT HEAD OUT OF MY ARSE _IMMEDIATELY!__"_- and focus on his watch. Just as he was constructing a suitable reply in his head, one that would make her see he had changed, the warning whistle blew, and he leaped up as if scalded.

"Sorry Lily, but we're going to miss the train." Momentarily thrown by his use of her first name, and the fact that he hadn't asked her out already, Lily blinked, then gathered her things, assisted Emmeline in standing, then dashed for a door. James, Emmeline and Sirius rushed behind her, the latter still eyeing the bum-cheek he had been smelling a moment before.

They struggled along the train until they found the Marauders and Lily's gang of girls sharing a compartment, along with Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley, both of whom were seventh year Gryffindors.

"Hey guys." Lily sighed, heaving her trunk into the rack and collapsing onto a seat. "Hey Remus." As his best friend returned the greeting, James scowled. He had always been jealous of Remus' friendship with Lily, and it still hurt every time they spoke as he longed to be in Remus' place.

Sirius, on the other hand, noticed nothing.

"Moony, Wormtail, Frank, Arthur, ladies." He greeted, nodding to each in turn. "Hmm, it's Alice," This to a girl with a round, joyful face, golden-brown hair and wide serious blue eyes. "Molly," Molly Spencer was a round, comfortable white-blonde with blue eyes. "and Ruby," A petite, slender girl with a small chest, golden hair and oval brown eyes, Ruby was the last of the girls. "And of course I have already seen Lily and Em." He tapped his chin, stroking an imaginary goatee. "Who have I forgotten…." James edged towards the door, hands over the shiny badge on his chest. Too late. "_Prongsie!__"_ He flung his arms around the boy, who pushed him away, struggling to get out. Lily pointedly began reading a book. "Haven't seen you for ages, mate. How was your summer? Didja shag any chicks? Didja, didja, didja?" Not for the first time, James thanked the gods he had a reason to leave.

"Not now, Padfoot. I have to go to the Head's carriage." Lily looked up.

"Yes, Potter, thanks for reminding me - after all, I am Head Girl and I shouldn't be lat- Wait. _You__'__re Head Boy? _"

Deathly silence.

"Um, yeah." Realisation dawned. "You're Head Girl? Woohoo!" He jumped punching his fist in the air.

"Oh, no." Lily did not share his excitement. "You do realise what this means, don't you?" His face was blank. "We're going to have to _live together_.

Silence again.

"Oh." James' face contorted as he tried not to show his happiness at this last revelation. _Live together? Perfect! I can show her really just how much I have changed for her. _"Well, we better go then. As you said, it would not look good for us to be late."

Wordlessly, pinning her "HG" badge to the front of her top, Lily followed James into the corridor, where James let her lead, more because he wanted to look at her without her noticing than anything else. Ignoring his first initial thought - _God her arse looks good in those jeans _- he decided to make the first step on the road to showing her how he had changed.

"Um, Lily," He started, catching up with her. "I want you to know that I do intend to take my position as Head Boy seriously. I can't promise all the pranks will stop but I will try my utmost not to miss any Prefect meetings. I'll take my share of the paperwork too."

Lily stopped and turned to him - _She__'__s getting closer - _his brain warned. She stepped right up to him - _God, she__'__s so close__…__I could kiss her__…__does she know what she__'__s doing to me? _- Her breath washed over his face as she spoke, and he heard her only dimly.

"I would believe you, Potter." She breathed. "But the thing is, I know you. Oh, you'll try you're hardest - and miss them anyway. I know if I want anything regarding Prefects and Heads to be done this year, I am going to have to do it, and guess what? I don't rightly care. In fact, the less interference from _you,_" She spun away. "the better."

Her words cut, and he tried not to let her see how much they hurt, instead following her in silence to the Head Carriage. He sat like a mouse all the way through the meeting, as Lily droned on to the others about responsibility, hard work and other (in his opinion) bullshit. When asked if he had anything to add, he just shook his head. Even Remus catching his eye and grinning maniacally couldn't shake him out of his self-pity. When the meeting ended, he was first out the door, shuffling back down the train to the compartment, carrying himself like an old, broken man.

oOo

By the time Peter had wet himself for the fifth time, James was his usual fun self, mainly due to Sirius setting off a Filibuster Firework hidden under Lily's seat. In fact, he was in such a good mood after this that he bought every one of them whatever they wanted when the sweets trolley came around about halfway through the journey, and just wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Finally, the lights of Hogsmeade Village were seen up ahead, and the girls shooed Frank, James, Arthur, Peter, Sirius and Remus out into the corridor, drew the curtains supplied for the door with a flick of a wand, and gossiped as they changed. Just enjoying each others company, they chatted about boys, sisters, boys, brothers, boys, dresses, boys, make up, and boys - in that order. Strangely enough, Alice's face burned as red as Lily's hair whenever Frank's name was mentioned. So, of course, playful teasing ensued. They were all laughing fit to burst, Lily, Molly and Emmeline with no shirts on, when Ruby suddenly stumbled against the red-head, whispering:

"Sirius."

Slyly, she glanced at the door. The curtain was twitched aside and Sirius had his nose glued to the pane.

"Well, I have always said," Began Alice loudly. "that Tampax tampons are the best if you have a heavy flow or wide-set vagina."

His expression akin to the one he would have worn if he had just seen Voldemort kill one of his best friends, Sirius shot away from the glass like an arrow from a bow. Vaguely, the girls heard murmurs of "Tampax…..tampons….flow…wide... set….vagina…" Then there was a thump, and pitiful moans from James and Wormtail along the lines of: "He's dead, he's dead, baby Padfooty…" Remus' voice joined the others' a few seconds later, instructing them on things like putting his feet higher than his head.

Inside the carriage, the girls stared at Alice.

"You did _NOT_ just do that?!" Ruby squealed. Alice shrugged.

"Someone had to."

Laughter followed this remark all the way to Hogsmeade Station.

oOo

Stepping off the train, Lily saw instead of the usual tiny, thin Professor Kettleburn, a hulking… giant. There was no other way to describe…him.

"Firs' years!" He yelled. "Firs' years over 'ere!"

His frame completely blocked out the silhouettes of the tiny boats that took the first years across the lake. Lily sighed, grabbed her trunk and headed towards the carriages. Behind her, James ran to catch up.

"Lily," He panted. "I just found out. There's a carriage at the very front for the Head Boy and Head Girl. It leaves before the others, so we can be up at the High Table for Dumbledore to make his announcement."

Forgetting her earlier irritation with him, she blinked, then panic they would miss their ride enveloped her and she twisted to look at him through the darkness.

"Where?" She asked worriedly.

"At the front, like I said." He yelled over the noise of the carriages.

Quickly, she levitated her trunk and began to push through the crowd of students, James hurrying after her. Finally, they reached the front carriage. Sure enough on one door was engraved an ornate "HB", while on the other there was a "HG". Lily grabbed the door, but it stuck. Panicked, she tugged harder, until at last it swung open. She levitated her trunk in, but it landed on James' lap, and by the time she had moved it, the carriage had begun to move. Suddenly, James reached across the carriage, grabbing her hands, and hoisted her two inches of the ground. Their hands were sweaty, and they slipped, but Lily snatched for the handle on the seat, and after a minute or two of terrified struggling - they were cutting a very close path past the lake - Lily managed, with James' help, to get her feet onto safe ground, or rather, safe floor, since she was now in the carriage. After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, Lily broke the mood, looked the Head Boy in the eye, and whispered:

"Thank you…James."

James himself said nothing, but permitted the smallest of smiles to play around his lips, though his insides were in turmoil. _I managed it. She said my name! Lily Evans __**said my name!**_

Lily watched him all the way to Hogwarts, seeing how he seemed to be in a state of complete jubilation, though for what reason, she could not see. Finally, the carriage stopped, and she had to actually shake James before she realised he was asleep. What was more, he was talking. She stole into the seat next to him, listening carefully.

"Lily!" She blanched. Remus had always said he talked in his sleep about her, but she had always thought in return that he was lying to wind her up, exactly as his persistence is pushing that point did every time. "Oh, Lily, god Lily, I love you Evans, please don't reject me again! _Lily__…_"

Suddenly, too terrified to listen to this any longer, she reached across, and gave his face a hard slap. He jerked awake.

"

Lily!" His eyes, she saw, had real hurt in them, and she instantly regretted slapping him. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry…James…but you wouldn't wake up. It was that or _Aguamenti. _I'm serious."

"No, you're not, my best friend's Sirius!" He joked, and his eyes were bright again. Just as she got out of the carriage, levitating both trunks before her, he spoke once more. "Oh, Lily? Did I, like, say anything when I was asleep? 'Cos it's nonsense, I always talk in my sleep." _About you. _He thought. "It's not true, any of it." _Unless you want it to be. _He added in his heart.

He took his trunk from the girl of his dreams, once again staring at her curves as she marched ahead of him to the oak doors. Tearing his eyes away from Lily, he glanced back to see two sets of lights gliding towards the castle - one on the lake; the first years, and one coming up the road from Hogsmeade; the carriages carrying the rest of the school.

James slipped after the Head Girl to see her already depositing her trunk. Dropping it untidily next to her, he ran to catch up with her, and the walked together up to the High Table, where two chairs had been set out for them to sit on during the Sorting. Afterwards, they would join the Gryffindor Table for the Feast; and James hoped, as did Lily that their friends would save them seats.

Eventually, the other students arrived, sitting at their tables, then the first years were led in, and the giant man she had seen earlier took a seat at the very end of the table.

All the hall sat expectantly, then the Sorting Hat's brim split and it began to sing.

"_I sing to you of Founders four_

_Noble, good and true._

_Together those Founders four_

_Slowly built this school._

_Their names are still sung_

_In many a wizarding home _

_And I shall tell, these Founders four_

_Show'red nobility like foam._

_Gryffindor an Animagus was - _

_A lion brave and tall._

_Hufflepuff a born mother was - _

_Who comforted each and all. _

_Ravenclaw an honest trickster was - _

_A shrewd girl through and through._

_While Slytherin a fierce friend was -_

_Though fickle sometimes too._

_Now come, rise out the ashes_

_While dark times lie ahead._

_Ponder friends you might now know_

_As you tread the stairs to bed._

_Friends for one and friends for all_

_You now must joyfully be._

_Stand with hope; now stand up tall_

_Against a memory_

_Of darker days now returned_

_And wizards here for power._

_In terror now I have for you_

_At this dark and dangerous hour _

_A word of caution to you all_

_As evil lies at our door._

_Friendship, new bonds, trust and love,_

_With hatred wipes the floor._

_Dark-Lord-That-Must-Not-Be-Named_

_Gath'rs wizards to him for power._

_Intense struggles there may be_

_But please try not to glower!" _

"It's always so cheerful, isn't it?" James remarked wryly.

"Shush!" Lily chided him. "It was warning us with…well, You-Know-Who out there…"

"Yeah, yeah - Voldemort!" He looked at her seriously. "Lily, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. You have to fight it."

Not used to James talking in such and intellectual way, Lily took advantage of the fact that Professor Slughorn of Potions had read the first name - Axeage, Norbert - and was now giving James a stern glare.

"Shush!"

"Which house is the little guy in?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's the second new of ours." Lily whispered back. James attempted to compose his features into some kind of interested expression, but, failing miserably, began dreaming up a prank to play on Slytherin the next day.

Finally, the last name - Zoloho, Theresa - was called, the Sorting Hat was taken away, and Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening to you all. Sadly for us all, I have quite a few announcements to get through before we lose ourselves in this sumptuous feast.

"Firstly, our new Head Boy and Head Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans, both of Gryffindor House. If there is anything you need or any suggestions for dances, balls or feasts, please ask them or one of the Prefects for help.

"Secondly, there are quite a few replacements for staff this year, the first being the post of Transfiguration teacher being filled by Professor Minerva McGonagall." The woman who stood up was middle aged, but stern-looking and not willing to take any nonsense, new or not. Dumbledore continued as the polite applause died: "Also, this year, although Professor Kettleburn still wishes to teach Care of Magical Creatures, he has resigned the post of gamekeeper on the grounds that he cannot run as fast as he used. So, the position will be taken by Rubeus Hagrid.

"The only other change to our staff is a new nurse, Madam Pomfrey, who is highly qualified and will be stationed in the Hospital Wing if you need her at any time.

"Now, without further ado, let us begin our excellent feast." Dumbledore gestured to James and Lily to make their way to the Gryffindor Table, where they found that their respective friends had found them seats opposite each other with the excuse that they knew Lily hated James but, really, they had been the only seats left. The Headmaster waited until they were seated before speaking again, his voice carrying over the entire Hall:

"Wimble, anthem, margerine, bom-bom." The plates instantly filled with food.

oOo

The feast was over. As the Prefects led first years to their dormitories, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years merging in a great sea of students, Lily and James waited nervously for Dumbledore to lead them to their Tower. At last they saw him, cutting his way through the crowd.

"Follow me." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

He led them through countless corridors, up innumerable staircases, to a portrait of a red-headed, green-eyed witch - and a wizard with messy black hair. Even as they came up and Dumbledore spoke the password, they were kissing, and didn't even stop to open, just swung inwards, still locked at the lips.

"So, what would you like that password to be?" Dumbledore asked in the doorway.

"Hatred Burns." Put in Lily quickly. James nodded immediately - whatever she wanted, he wanted.

"Very well. I suggest you tell the occupants of your portrait tomorrow as you leave for breakfast. But now, this is you common room."

James turned around, barely acknowledging Lily's gasp of delight. There was a sofa, two armchairs, a low table, a roaring fire and a couch. Tapestries hung from the walls, all of it in Gryffindor colours. They turned around to thank Dumbledore, but he had gone, and the portrait had shut.

On the right and left, there were two staircases, and in the middle a door, which, James presumed, led to the bathroom.

"Seeya." He said, then turned up the right staircase, while Lily went left. At the end of a small corridor there were two doors. Opening one, her saw a beautiful mahogany desk, pine chair and marble inkwell. A bookshelf was stashed with books detailing every thing from Animaguses to Zoos in the Muggle World. Turning out again, he saw that the other door was labelled "Head Boy" in golden letters. Opened, it revealed a room with what looked like everything from his home bedroom (which was a lot) and then his four-poster bed from Gryffindor Tower. His trunk sat by the bottom of his bed, and all his posters were papering the walls. Without bothering to say goodnight to Lily, he stripped to his boxers, pulled back the covers, the light turned out, and fell asleep. The last thought that flitted through his mind was:

_Home at last._

_So there it is. Is it OK? Please Review! I love my Readers, but I love my Reviewers MORE! _


	3. Responsible? Or Not

_I just read the 7th Harry Potter in 4hrs 30mins. Good going, eh?! It was gr8!!_

_I would just like to thank the following people:_

_Kelss6692__: My very 1st reviewer EVER and one person who reviewed BOTH chapters.  
_

_and __RubySlippers147__: My second reviewer ever, and the only other one who reviewed both chapters.  
_

_I am sorry for the delay, but I have 2 Fanfics and a novel going right now, and I had writer's block for **ALL 3**, and so this Chapter took me AGES._

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Sirius only gets laid once a week._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams

Responsible? Or Not.

Lily's eyes fluttered open as light filtered through her window, and she looked around to see what had woken her; the door was swinging open, letting in a draught, not to mention clunking against the wall. Slipping out of bed, wearing only a strap-top and girl's boxers, the ambled over to her wardrobe. Dumping her robes on her bed, she went to open the chest-of-drawers for underwear. It was then that she saw it. A white envelope was lying on the bare mahogany surface. Slowly, she reached out for it.

Turning it over, she saw that on the front was "Lily" in beautiful script, and red ink, written inside a blood-red heart. Intrigued, she picked it up, stumbling backwards to her bed, and opened it. Inside was a folded slip of parchment. Four lines were written on it, and four lines only. As she read it, the envelope fell from her hands to the floor with a flutter.

_**Wond'ring when I'm near you**_

_**And mourning when I'm not…**_

_**Will you ever know or see**_

_**How much you mean to me?**_

_**X **_

_Who would write something like that to me? Lily Evans, the bookworm. _Her first thought was of James; then - _No. There is no way he could ever write something like this. He doesn't have any feelings to write down._ Puzzled, she hurried away to breakfast.

oOo

James twisted out of the portrait, thankful that the two figures were no longer kissing, just as Lily dashed down the spiralling stairs leading to her bedroom. She had a completely confused expression on her face. He smiled; she had got his letter, and judging from the queer looks she was giving him, had at least _suspected _for a moment it was him.

Dashing down in a mad rush of happiness, he didn't notice Sirius turning the corner, Peter and Remus following close behind. The consequence of this action was that all four landed in a heap, sprawled across one another. James was most unlucky, ending with his head in Sirius' crotch and Peter's foot in his. Groaning, he sat up and began to massage his aching penis. Beside him, all three of his friends did the same. At that moment, Emmeline, Molly, Ruby and Alice rounded the corner. Sirius groaned, if that was possible, even louder.

"What is this?" Snorted Molly. "A wankers' party?"

"Actually," Sirius replied. "No. Moony, mate, when was the last time you wanked off?"

"Er, first year, I think." Remus replied. "If I remember rightly, I had just seem Ruby Winter getting on the train." There was a scream, and the sound of pattering feet. Remus looked up - noticed Ruby was gone - and suddenly realised that, actually, it was not only the boys in the corridor. He coloured, gulped, and looked as if he were about to burst into tears. His expression only drooped more when Emmeline walked slowly over, knelt down, and asked, very quietly:

"Did you mean what you just said, Lupin?"

He stared into her eyes, complete honesty of nature fighting with fear.

"Um, yeah." He gulped.

"Do you really like her, or are you just going to use her?"

"Will you actually tell her what I say?"

"I don't know…well?"

"I really, really like her."(Sirius groaned and let his head fall into his hands.).

"OK, then." She smiled. "We'll see what we can do.

And they walked off to breakfast.

oOo

Charms, which they had first, passed without incident, apart from a short laugh at Snape when, instead of the Breeze Charm they were supposed to be executing, he created a full-blown gale - which resulted in a hunt around the grounds for Professor Flitwick's hat, which had blown out the window as chaos ensued.

When at last they set off for Transfiguration, Sirius elbowed James, who elbowed Remus, who elbowed Peter, who fell over. Lily eyed them. Something was going to happen, she could feel it.

As they settled into their seats, Sirius removed four pieces of paper surreptitiously from his pocket. Looking around, he tapped them once, then passed them out to each of the Marauders.

"Look!" James hissed. "It's the new bird." Through the door walked a tall, thin figure, with hair tied tight in a bun at the nape of her neck. Bottle-green robes swayed as she strode to her desk, and a pair of spectacles balanced on her long, pointed nose.

"Rise, class." Stunned at this new development, looking at each other quizzically, the class rose, chairs screeching back as "McGonagall" instructed them on seating plans, received their names, and gave the details of their first homework assignment. Sirius, under the pretence of taking notes, quickly scrawled on his parchment.

_To Prongs (02)_

_Padfoot: James, what is up with Lily anyway - she seems out of it…._

_**Prongs: Paddy, it is because of my new Get-Lily Scheme. **_

_Padfoot: You're pranking her?! YES!!! Can I help?????takes several calming breaths._

_**Prongs: No, I am NOT pranking her. I - LOVE - her!!!!!!**_

_Padfoot: NO!!!! You DID not say that word!! That is against the Marauder Code of honour!_

_**Prongs: Well then we need to amend the Marauder Code. It is wrong.**_

_Padfoot: No!!!! It is right. That is it. You are no longer a Marauder. Or Remy. He is just as GAGA over that Ruby chick._

**_Prongs: That is IT._**

_**Prongs (02) is inviting Moony(03) to join **_

_**Prongs: Moony, Padfoot says we (you and I) can't be Marauders any more because I used the "L" word about Lily!!!!!**_

**Moony: Padfoot, I forbid you, as stated under Paragraph 3 of Act 4 of the Marauders' Code of Honour, to strip the title of Marauder from either of us. I also order you, as stated under Paragraph 4 of Act 4 of the Marauders' Code of Honour, to mend the Code, so we can say the " L" word about a girl. Goodbye.**

**Moony (03) has left the conversation.**

_Padfoot: Damn, you Prongs !!!!_

_**Prongs (02) has left the conversation**_

_Padfoot: nobody lo- likes me!!!!! About Lily, though...hmmm... ... ... _

_Padfoot (01) has left the conversation_

**To Prongs (02)**

**Moony: Has he gone???**

**Moony (03) has added Wormtail (04) to the conversation**

**Moony: HAS HE GONE????**

Wormtail: Yea- ye- maybe. Prongs??

_**Prongs: Yeah, he's gone.**_

**Moony: And you planted the poem, like I said??**

_**Prongs: Yeah.**_

Wormtail: What now?

**Moony: On Friday he plants another one. But for now, we wait.**

**Moony (03) has left the conversation**

_**Prongs(02) has left the conversation**_

Wormtail: Why am I always last?

Wormtail (04) has left the conversation

oOo

After Tranfiguration, lunch was welcome and peaceful - the best part, Lily always thought, of the school day. She looked around the Great Hall, surveying the wide tapestries and amazing ceiling.

_Ah..._She thought. _The Great Hall. The one place the self-styled "Marauders" will never be bold, stupid, or downright rude enough to pran-_ Just as she was about to finish the thought, her legs were suddenly lifted off the the bench, she was swung upside-down in the air, and was smothered by hundreds of feathers. Looking upwards at the ceiling through her forced suit, she was stunned to see a banner floating above her, sporting the words: "MY Chick", and in the lower right-hand corner, "love Prongs xxx". _James. Damn him, James fucking Potter._Rage and humiliation filled her as she finally heard the laughing and deduced from cold logic what the feathers were.

She was wearing a chick suit.

oOo

James settled down at the Gryffindor Table, at once grabbing a roll, then stopping.

"Uh, Padfoot? Why aren't we fighting over the rolls, like we always do?- _Padfoot_!!_"_

"I don't know..." Sirius replied absently. James, shocked looked at him hard. His best friend was staring fixedly at Lily.

"Uh, Padfoot, what are you staring at Lily f-" He broke off. The redhead had just been hoisted upside-down into the air, and been firmly encased in...a chick suit. Even worse, a banner floated above her, with the words: "MY Chick", written in bold, glaring letters. There was sopmething in the corner..."love...Prongs." James could only sit, his mind feeling as though in a salad spinner on full blast.

_Oh no. She is going to kill you. Run. No. Think clearly...who could it have been..not Nott...too fixated..not Crabbe or Goyle...too stupid...maybe Malf- Too late. Hard luck mate._

Lily stalked over to James, her green eyes alight with fury.

_God...she looks sexy when she's angry...no! James, concentrate..._

"James bloody Potter, how could you?" She screamed. "All these years you've done nothing but ask me to go out with you and then you do this." She began to cry, and James just wanted to reach out and hold her and kiss away her tears. "W-well, y-you c-can give it up n-now - I w-wouldn't g-go out w-with you n-now if y-you w-were the last m-man on E-Earth!"

And James sat dumbstruck as she stumbled out of the Hall, the chick suit moulting as she went, before shoving a quick-roll into his mouth and dashing after the fleeing girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you like it?? I am open to ideas for the plot line. If you have any, they would be greatly appreciated. I want to keeping thinking up funny Disclaimers for each Chapter (yes, I have a sad sense of humour), so those would help too._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_Byee!!_


End file.
